What If
by Jaspers-Girl-and-u-no-it
Summary: My attempt at whump. This is a bunch of one or two shots about different episodes. Individual summaries inside! Please review! Most if not all are Shawn oriented.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as Juliet had knocked the woman off balance Shawn charged in, desperate to get the knife away from her slender throat. His focus was entirely on that knife, which was probably why he didn't notice the gun until it was too late.

"Really? In your bra?" he asked, mind working fast on how to get the cold muzzle off the back of his head. "First cell phones, and now guns? What's next, a life-sized replica of Judd Nelson's hair?" Gus rolled his eyes, temporarily distracted from the absolute horror residing in his gut.

"Shut up," the woman hissed, dragging him closer to her to use as a shield by his hair. He yelped in protest as the cold metal embedded itself deeper into his scalp.

"You know how bad hair can ruin your entire day?" Shawn asked, jerking his thumb towards the gun.

"Freeze!" shouted Lassiter, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Way to turn up the heroics, Lassie!" congratulated the psychic, more than a little relieved that the possibility of his imminent death was almost over.

"Drop the weapon," growled the older man, training his gun steadily on the nervous criminal. She stepped backwards, dragging Shawn with her. _Uh oh_, he thought, mind moving fast to find a way out of his fix. _She's desperate. This is not good._

"Drop it!" Juliet reiterated harshly, her gun leveled at the woman's head. _Take the shot,_ he wanted to say. _I trust you!_ Something about this situation was all wrong though, and the pseudo-psychic was having trouble finding his voice. The gun was uncertainly lowered from the back of his head, and Shawn sighed heavily.

"I don't care," she whispered, just loud enough for Shawn to hear. His stomach turned to ice.

"Don't care about what?" he rasped, finding his voice finally. He met Abigail's terrified gaze, and then turned to Gus, wordlessly telling him to get her out of there. Thankfully, Gus understood what Shawn was trying to communicate, and whispered something in Abigail's ear. She nodded mutely, and took off running in the opposite direction. The woman didn't even seem to notice Abigail's sudden disappearance as she answered Shawn's question in a voice that was deadly calm.

"I don't care," she mumbled, "whether I live or die." Shawn's eyes were wide as the sound of a report rang in everyone's eardrums. His shocked gaze slid over Lassiter, paused longingly on Jules, and finally settled on Gus just as a trickle of blood was inching past his lips. His mouth opened in a silent "oh" before he fell straight at the ground, the sounds of gunfire, and the thud of another body hitting the ground nearby escaping his ears.

He didn't hear the screaming. The sobbing. The pleading. The bargaining. The threatening.

He heard them laughing, his photographic memory serving him well as he lived in a happier moment.

As he faded away, he heard them laugh.


	2. Yin 3 in 2D

**A.N. What would have happened had Shawn not been able to stop Yin from injecting Gus, and Yang hadn't walked in to save the day?**

**Spoilers for Yang 3 in 2D!**

Shawn wasn't even sure what he was saying at that point. All he knew was that he needed to keep talking. He was aware that, while his words were reminiscent of his usual cool demeaner in the face of death, his delivery was rushed and panicky. All he could see was that needle lowering towards Gus's skin.

And Gus's eyes. They weren't terrified as he would have expected, and Shawn was awed by his best friend. It appeared that when the situation called for it, Burton Guster could show more bravery than Shawn any day.

Of course, he wasn't being forced to watch his best friend die.

Yin smiled, his gaze chilling Shawn to the bone, but he kept talking. Yin said something about stalling that Shawn didn't quite hear before the needle slipped into his best friend's vein, and the end was depressed, emptying the lethal cocktail into Gus's system. Shawn watched, horrified, surprised that it was so swift, so silent. There wasn't a huge explosion, nothing happened in slow-motion.

"Love you, buddy." Gus smiled, holding his head up to silently communicate with Shawn for a few seconds before his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped in his seat.

"No no no no no! Gus! C'mon, wake up!" Shawn's voice broke as blind fury swept through his grieving frame. He spit profanities and death threats at Yin, who just looked amused.

Not once in his tirade did Shawn make any obscure 80s references.

Because nobody in this room would care. Nobody would get it.

"_Gus_," he whispered brokenly, gazing at his limp best friend and watching as his breathing grew more and more shallow.

"O'hara!" shouted Carlton, watching with relief and confusion as she visciously dragged the victim out of the house.

"Yin's apprentice," she explained, throwing the young woman towards a black and white before charging back into the building, Lassiter close at her heels.

_Please be okay, Shawn._

The form of homicide that Yin had picked for Shawn might have been more fun for Yin, were Shawn not so unresponsive. Sure, the look on his face as he gazed at his dying friend was heartwarming, but Yin would have appreciated at least a little bit of a response to the physical torture he was putting Shawn through.

Shawn tensed as the knife cut especially deep into his flesh, already starting to feel the effects of the weaker poison that coated the blade.

"I'll be there soon, buddy," Shawn choked out. _Why couldn't I have just come in by myself? So Yin would have been pissed, but at least Gus wouldn't have to…_ Shawn couldn't finish his thought, and was glad when the physical torture Yin was inflicting on him became too intense to ignore.

He grunted, glancing down to watch as Yin put the final touches on the lethal yin and yang symbol carved into Shawn's belly.

"Now we wait." No sooner had Yin spoken then Juliet burst in through the door, followed closely by Lassiter. Shawn hurriedly yanked his shirt down and pulled his jacket closed to hide his torso.

Yin was dead within seconds, courtesy of one Carlton Lassiter.

"Gus," Shawn whimpered, drawing all eyes to his expiring friend.

"Oh God," gasped Juliet, her face draining of all color.

"We've got a man down," barked Lassiter into his radio.

"Gus," Shawn breathed, his vision slowly growing fuzzy. He could make it, though. Everyone needed to focus on Gus right now. Yin had given Shawn a smaller dose, right?

"Shawn, are you okay?" asked Juliet, bending down to cut him free.

"Are you okay?" he asked, noticing the blood coating her hairline. Juliet nodded, standing up and offering him a hand. Shawn didn't know if he would be able to stand for long, but he needed to keep the attention off of him until Gus had been cared for. And if Gus didn't make it…. Well, Shawn wasn't sure he wanted attention if it came to that.

He took Juliet's proferred hand and stood up, swaying a bit. Juliet looked at him with concern, but he waved it away. He willed his body to take one steady step after another, following the stretcher that carried Gus to the stairs.

Shawn glanced down the staircase that seemed a mile long and knew he couldn't make it. He eased himself down on the top step and put his head in his hands, trying to look emotional, and not like he was about to pass out.

He felt Juliet sit down next to him, and her hand rested comfortingly on his back.

"All my fault," he moaned, and at that moment, Shawn knew he was right. If he didn't have a knack for getting into life or death situations then Gus wouldn't be clinging to life right now.

"Shawn," Juliet soothed, placing her other hand on his thigh in a comforting manner. "it's not…" Shawn watched her mouth open with shock as she pulled her hand away sticky with blood. "Oh, Shawn!" Shawn let her scan his leg for a wound. He saw her confusion when she didn't find one, then watched with pride as she figured it all out.

"Jules," he whispered, searching for her face, but not able to find it through the tunnel that was obstructing his vision. He felt her pull his jacket aside and yank his shirt up. He heard her gasp, and looked down to see a crimson pool where his body should have been. Reaching up, he cupped Juliet's cheek in his hand before toppling headfirst down the steps, mercifully falling unconscious before he hit the first one.

Juliet managed to grasp a fistful of the back of Shawn's shirt, stopping his descent.

"Carlton, help!" she yelled, completely at a loss. Of course, as he wasn't the only one in possession of a radio Carlton wasn't the only one who came to her aid. He was, however, the one who let her cry into his shirt (again) as Shawn was carried away on a stretcher.

She understood why Shawn had avoided medical attention before now, but she still felt betrayed. Would he have taken himself away from her just to give Gus more of a chance to live? Juliet didn't even have to think about the answer. _Yes._ Shawn would do anything to protect the ones he loved.

"Shawn, so help me, if you don't make it," Juliet hissed under her breath.

"Gus." The voices continued in a colorful blur, and while it would be interesting to ponder why they were each accompanied with a distinct color, that wasn't really at the top of Shawn's priorities right now.

"Gus," he stated more clearly. The colors dissipated as the sounds stopped.

"Shawn?" The voice was clear and comforting, breaking through the last of the fog surrounding his brain. His eyes shot open and Shawn immediately scanned the faces of his friends and family, settling on the owner of the voice.

"Gus!" he cried, launching himself from his hospital bed. Or, trying to at least. He hissed, hands clutching at his sore abdomen, but Shawn couldn't find it in himself to really care.

"Shawn, you scared me! Why did you hide that you were hurt from everyone?" Gus's angry voice did little to dampen Shawn's spirits.

"You're alive?" Gus nodded, anger dissipating.

"Yin just knocked me up with a sedative. He really only wanted to kill you, and just thought it would be more fun if you had to undergo emotional distress along with physical." Gus frowned. "And why didn't you…"

"Jules!" cried Shawn happily, cutting his friend's speech short. "How's the head?" Juliet shook her head, unsuccessfully hiding a smile.

"It's fine," she assured him. His smile froze and dropped off suddenly.

"What happened to your shoulder?" he asked, noticing for the first time that her arm was in a sling.

"It's no big deal. It just got dislocated." Lassiter muttered a response under his breath and Shawn whipped around to look at him.

"What?"

"That happened when she was saving your sorry ass from falling down that staircase! If you had just gotten help in the first place…" he was cut off by a glare from Juliet, but the damage was already done.

"Shawn…" she started, looking at his sad face.

"Sorry, Jules," he whispered, resembling a little kid more than ever. "You should have just let me fall," he said seriously. Juliet started to protest, but Shawn held up a hand to stop her.

"My power of flight would have saved me anyways. Plus," he added, his grin infecting everyone in the room, "Now my pride's taken a hit, because I've been saved by a girl."

**A.N. no offense to girls. I am a girl myself. I was just thinking of Bollywood Homicide when he and Abigail were talking about how he wasn't beaten by a girl and how that wasn't right. He is only kidding of course, as Shawn holds Juliet to the highest esteem. So I'm pretty happy with this story, being that it's my first in many months. (Thank goodness for winter break!) It was supposed to be about 3x shorter than this, but I got kind of carried away. Please favorite and comment! :)**


End file.
